Romeo y Julietlock
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Como Sherlock es el mejor amigo de John, le ayuda a ensayar para la obra escolar dejando al descubierto algunas cosas para ambos,.


Bueno, estaba viendo **_Shakespeare in love_ **y de pronto, ya saben, boom idea.

Sherlock no es mio, es de John.

_Shekespeare_ es de dominio publico (oh, señor _Shakespeare_ ¬w¬)

Teenlock, au... y ya, fic:

John es la clase de persona con la que puedes contar siempre y todos en la escuela lo sabían. Por lo tanto, pertenecía a casi todos los clubes de una manera u otra. Si hacia falta alguien que jugará en el partido de fútbol de hoy, John podía hacerlo. Si necesitaban que dieran un curso rápido de primeros auxilios, John podía hacerlo. Si las chicas necesitaban alguien que probara lo que prepararon en la clase de cocina, sin importar la apariencia que tuviera, John lo haría. Si necesitaban ayuda para el examen de química... bueno, en tal caso, John convencía a Sherlock de que les explicara de una manera menos grosera de la que acostumbraba. Y es que John era el único que podía mover a Sherlock para hacer algo que no quisiera. Pero, volviendo a John, la clase de persona amable, hábil y solidaria con la que puedes contar para lo que sea, se encontraba en esos momentos lamentando tener todas esas cualidades, no saber decir " no" nunca y ahora sostener ese enorme (o así lo veía el) texto de Romeo y Julieta y tener que memorizar el papel principal.

-Aaaargh, ¿por qué tuve que aceptar actuar en la obra sin saber qué personaje me darían?

-Porque te lo pidió Mary mientras las pestañas le revoloteaban.

-Debiste impedírmelo.- Sherlock bufó sin apartar la vista de la revista de crímenes amarillistas que leía. -Siempre te digo que no hagas tantas cosas...

-Si, pero lo haces porque dices que me quita tiempo para acompañarte a investigar, así no cuenta.

-Entonces no me vengas ahora con que te hubiera detenido si lo habrías tomado de esa forma. - John iba a replicar cuando se dio cuenta que su joven amigo tenía razón, como siempre, así que sólo le dedico su mejor mirada ofendida Watson antes de ponerse a estudiar el susodicho texto.

Pronto empezaron los ensayos de la obra y el usual mal humor de Sherlock se incrementaba, pues John debía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre ensayando, y se veían un rato de camino a casa solamente, en el pequeño trecho que podían ir juntos. En cambio John se empezó a divertir bastante, las escenas de peleas con espadas lo hacían sentir cómo un niño de nuevo, la forma de hablar le parecía curiosa y decía las frase de manera correcta, cómo si tuviera un instinto natural, o eso decía el profesor de teatro, hasta que llegaron a las escenas románticas. Le hizo entonces múltiples correcciones del tono, de su voz, ¿pero cómo iba a cambiar su voz? era su voz y punto. Decidieron seguir con el resto de la obra, dejándole estudiar por su cuenta los diálogos románticos, debía mejorarlos pues en ellos se fundaba el texto. Mary, que hacía a Julieta le propuso ir a su casa a estudiar, así que ese día no se fue con Sherlock. Cuando se lo dijo, su amigo se había dado la vuelta dramáticamente murmurando algo cómo "mujeres necias" y se había ido solo. John se sintió mal pero luego recordó todas las veces que Sherlock simplemente desaparecía sin avisarle por sus investigaciones y con eso acabó su sentimiento de culpa y pasó toda la tarde con Mary. Sobra decir que no estudiaron nada.

Por la mañana, trato de evitar a su amigo por todos los medios, hasta cambio su ruta usual, sin embargo, se apareció a su lado mientras esperaba el autobús para volver al suburbio donde vivía con su madre y su hermana.

-¿Por qué no funciono? -John dio un leve brinco y volteo molesto. -No sé, tu eres el genio, tu dime.

-Fui a ver el ensayo hoy. Eres un desastre.

-¿Quieres sólo cállarte para variar?

-Puedo ayudar. Aunque no soy la excelsa actriz Mary Morstan.

-¿Tu?

-Sabes que puedo.- claro, si John tantas veces lo había visto actuar frente a las personas para obtener algo.

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque será penoso que mi amigo muestre tan lamentable espectáculo frente a toda la escuela.

La casa de Sherlock. La mansión Holmes, más bien, John la evitaba lo más que podía, pues se sentía totalmente fuerte lugar ahí, siendo todo tan elegante y caro. Sherlock entro por delante de él y dejó la mochila por así botada de cualquier forma. John saludaba respetuosamente hasta al personal de servicio de la casa, seguro de que uno de los trajes del mayordomo valía más que la mitad de todo su guardarropa. -Estaremos en mi cuarto -anuncio Sherlock subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo puso de la casa, John le seguía rápidamente. Única vez dentro, Sherlock puso llave y fue hasta el chaise longue que decoraba a la mitad la estancia. Más allá estaba su cama con dosel, el escritorio con su computadora y un montón de periódicos y revistas. John dejó su portafolio a un lado del sillón. -¿Y ahora?

-Empezaremos con la escena del balcón. Vamos, quiero oírte hablar como Romeo.

John carraspeó sintiéndose extraño ahí, con su mejor amigo que se había sentado en el sillón recargando los codos en el respaldo y mirándolo a la expectativa. Tomo aire y decidió que era mejor acabar pronto con eso así que empezó a recitar: -_ ¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores...! ¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¿El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está_…- La risa burlona de Sherlock lo interrumpió. Lo miro con el gesto torcido esperando que acabara de reírse de él.

-¿Ya?

-Oh, no te enfades, John. Veras es difícil, no en realidad es muy fácil, mira: Romeo es un adolescente que se enamora a las primeras de cambio de cuanta chica linda se cruza en su camino, en eso tienes experiencia…

-¡Yo no…!

-¿Sara? ¿Mary?

-Bueno… pero es distinto.

-Es lo mismo. Sin embargo, para Romeo, Julieta es excepcional, es algo que nunca había visto…y es algo sin lo que no podría estar nunca más. Es como el sol, recuerda que el sustrato de la historia es medieval y en aquel entonces el sol giraba en torno a la tierra…

-Pero no es así…

-Así lo creían esas personas y es lo que cuenta, deberías saberlo tú para crear al personaje. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así? -John negó. –Pues no… ¿Y cómo es que sabes mejor como veían el sistema solar en esa epoca que ahora?

-Irrelevante. ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien tan especial que crees que nunca más encontraras a alguien así y que no podrías vivir sin esa persona en tu vida?

-Tu eres especial. Por eso eres mi amigo. –Sherlock bufo y se dio vuelta sintiendo que un calorcillo le subía a las mejillas.

-Olvidémoslo, no va por ahí….Volviendo a Romeo, ¿recuerdas que rápidamente se casan? –John asintió. –Apenas si hablaron un par de veces antes de casarse.

-Necesitarías amar con la intensidad de una vida amenazada no solo por los rencores políticos, sino por las pestes y la insalubridad. Vivian poco. Y por eso deben vivir a toda prisa. Ahora puedes pasar años y años enamorado de una persona sin que la otra lo sepa nunca…

-Era mejor antes.

-Era como era. Bien, mira, te daré pie con el texto de Julieta para que lo sigas.

-¿Tu? ¿Leyendo a…Julieta…?

-Por favor John, solo es actuación. Pon atención: - oh, claro que atendería, imaginándose a Sherlock tratando de adelgazar su voz que ya empezaba a tener un profundo tono grave, pero en vez de eso, Sherlock bajo un poco el tono y empezó a leer con pasión: - _¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto_. -John se quedó absorto oyéndolo y olvido que debía darle replica, aun así, Sherlock siguió: -_No eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo, ni semblante ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo. De igual suerte mi querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre, que no es cosa alguna sustancial, toma toda mi alma_. - Sherlock calló mirando el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Por fin John despertó y le contesto con lo que seguía.- _Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo_. –Sherlock le sonrió detrás del libro. Siguieron leyendo, en cierto punto, Sherlock se bajó del sillón y empezó a caminar en torno a John, quien absorto en el ritmo de la escena solo podía seguirlo con la mirada.

-_Si te encuentran, te matará_n.- Dijo Sherlock con un toque de picardía.

-_Más homicidas son tus ojos, diosa mía, que las espadas de veinte parientes tuyos. Mírame sin enojos, y_… -Y al voltear siguiendo la acción de la acotación y encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock pudo notar que en verdad su amigo poseía unos ojos hermosos, de un color gris que cambiaba de acuerdo al humor que tuviera, ahora mismo tendían más hacia un azul tenue que era tan bello… -Sherlock.

-Ya te equivocaste. Ahora deberemos empezar desde el principio. –John se aclaró la voz.

-Eeeh… creo que no, ha sido suficiente. Ya entiendo como debo hacerlo. –Recogió sus cosas rápidamente. –¡Gracias, te veo mañana! - Se despidió agitando la mano para después huir a toda velocidad. Sherlock se recostó lánguidamente en el chaise longue y murmuro casi para sí.

-_¿Tan pronto te vas? Aún tarda el día. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el de la alondra el que resuena. Todas las noches se posa a cantar en aquel granado. Es el ruiseñor, amado mío…_


End file.
